Reflection
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: Raito was beginning to realize that he should just keep his mouth shut when he's tired, because it just leads to horrible situations. Especially with L around. LxRaito. Raitox a mirror. M for a reason.


Warnings: Explicit m/m sex, sex with inanimate objects

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Authoress Note: I have no idea what this is. I'm sorry.

- -o0o- -

"Raito-kun looks in the mirror too often."

There was a slight, almost unnoticeable, whining tone in the detective's voice, but Raito, who was in fact looking in the mirror, caught it and frowned.

It was late at night (or early in the morning depending on your perspective) and the two geniuses were getting ready to sleep. Raito had just come out of the shower, the shower being one of his favorite times of the day. It was the only time when he didn't have to be attached to those stupid handcuffs and the even more infuriating insomniac. There were cameras in the shower, of course, but Raito liked to pretend that there weren't, and for one moment, believe that he wasn't involved in the Kira case or super-detectives named L. It was a nice fantasy.

After the shower, Raito would prolong getting dressed (as of right then, he was shirtless) and the insufferable handcuff chain by staring in the full-body mirror attached to their closet for extended amounts of time, making sure his appearance was perfect. Raito knew that he didn't _need _to look perfect right before going to bed, but it was a good way to stall time. L, of course, had to point the former out.

"Raito-kun should not put so much effort into grooming himself before bed," he droned and Raito briefly wondered what he was so upset about.

"There is no one he has to impress here, or while he's asleep."

Raito half-shrugged at the comment, "I know, but when you're given good looks, it becomes habit to want to look perfect."

The teen knew he probably should have been concerned with how easily that lie came out (L's accusations were getting to him), but his attention was focused more on his silk pajama bottoms. They were a gift from Misa, the only present he had gotten so far from her that he could use, and they were a perfect deep red that really brought out his eye color.

L frowned, but he chose to ignore the insinuation that Raito was making.

"That may be so, but it appears Raito-kun has an unhealthy obsession with looking in the mirror."

Raito turned around and shot an even glare at the detective before turning back to his reflection.

"I do not have an obsession with looking in the mirror."

But even he realized the hypocriticalness of that statement.

"Raito-kun may not realize it, but he does. I would even say that he is narcissistic," L leaned forward on his perch with a tiny smirk.

"In fact, narcissism is one of the major factors Kira would possess. Eight percent, Raito-kun."

The Kira suspect turned around again this time with his hands on his hips and an indignant expression across his face.

"I am not narcissistic!" He huffed and glared at the detective again. L stared back at him, his charcoal eyes wide and his expression completely apathetic and completely incredulous. It only made Raito angrier, how L could stay so damn unaffected by everything. He used the same expression for asking for cake as he did for accusing you of being a mass murderer.

"I believe Raito-kun is. Unless he has some other reason for staring in the mirror for so long."

And he sounded so damn confident about everything too. It angered Raito. For some reason, he was just so tired and so fed up with how L thought he knew everything. He was just so fed up with how L kept accusing of him being Kira that his mind, overworked and tired, blurted out the first thing it thought of to go against what L was accusing him of.

"I'm not narcissistic!" He proclaimed again, "I just have a mirror fetish."

_Wait...what?_

L regarded him with an expression that subtly told Raito that he was just as caught off guard at the answer that he was. Though, the male's expression barely changed at all.

"That…" The detective started slowly, "is highly unlikely. It has a falsehood of ninety two percent. Raito-kun should not lie."

_Shit! Why did I say that? A "mirror fetish?" God, what was I thinking?_

"Ten percent."

Raito, though obviously embarrassed by his poor choice of words, would not have L call him a liar, no matter how true it was. So what did he do? He rolled with the lie, of course.

"No, it's true," he made an effort to look shy about saying the next part, "mirrors turn me on."

L quirked a non-existing eyebrow, looking somewhat torn between being amused and being completely unbelieving. He bit his thumbnail, eyes locking onto his obviously distressed captive.

"I do not believe Raito-kun."

Raito almost snarled at the detective out of sudden spite. Why couldn't he just believe him and let Raito go to bed? What was L expecting of him? To tell the truth? Though, a small part of Raito had to admit that saying something like he had a mirror fetish just so he wouldn't admit that L was right, was incredibly childish. But only a small part.

"What? Do you want me to show you?" The younger male scoffed but when he saw L's expression he realized that it was absolutely the wrong thing to say.

"Yes," L answered simply.

Raito blinked and then stared at the detective like he just spoke in a foreign language. "What?"

"I said yes. I would love to see how mirrors turn Raito-kun on. Show me." The blatant amusement was practically dripping off of L's voice. To make a show of the younger male, L even leaned forward a little as though he were eager to see the spectacle.

He probably was. That pervert.

Raito, still caught off guard by L calling his bluff, chuckled weakly. "What are you talking about Ryuuzaki?"

L gave him a flat look. "Raito-kun is either stalling or being decidedly dense this evening."  
Raito almost growled in annoyance, but realized that would only prove L's point, and faced the mirror instead. Which was supposed to be turning him on. God, why did he _say that?_

He could feel the detective's gaze burning a hole in his back (and see it because of the reflection) and Raito knew that he had dug the lie so deeply, there was no way to get out of it. By doing this, he may have lost his dignity, but he still had his pride.

"I'm waiting, Raito-kun," L's voice called. The Kira suspect frowned; he didn't care if the detective could see it, and continued to face the mirror.

What exactly was he supposed to do? Considering that the mirror was a flat object, it wasn't like he could screw it or anything. Not that he _wanted to_, granted. Perhaps he could...hump it? Raito put his hand on the glass and took a deep breath.

He had an idea of what he was going to do, but he could only hope that his body would suddenly be aroused at the act of molesting a mirror, for lack of better words. _Here goes nothing…_

Raito winced and pressed his lips against the glass surface. It was weird, the prospect of kissing a mirror, to say the least. It wasn't as horrifying as he thought it would be, but not entirely pleasant either. It certainly wasn't as erotic as he claimed. Then it occurred to him: it appeared that Raito was kissing himself. Which, admittedly, was much more appealing than kissing glass. Perhaps, if he pretended that the mirror wasn't there and it really was himself that he was making out with? The narcissistic side of him thought that maybe able to work.

Raito put his other hand to the glass, which his reflection self immediately copied, and let his sepia eyes droop half-closed. He titled his head slightly, as though he were imagining it were a person, namely himself, he was kissing, and leaned forward to melt his lips with his reflection. It still felt weird, but it was better.

But Raito knew that if he was going to convince L that he was attracted to mirrors, he would have to put more enthusiasm in it and quite honestly, he had gone so far into the lie, he didn't care what he did anymore.

L's eyes widened slightly as the Kira suspect's tongue brushed against the reflective surface. The detective hadn't expected Raito to go _that _far, but now that he had, L wasn't going to complain. He was enjoying the unique show and was given the special chance to ogle at the teen's backside.

Raito's silk pajama bottoms were set lowly on the boy's waist and the thin material, slightly damp from the shower, clung to the suspect's pert buttocks and gave a perfect outline of the curved surface. The detective normally didn't get such a nice view and there was a stirring in his lower regions that L wasn't sure whether he should be concerned over or not. He was already slightly hard.

It may have appeared that Raito was too busy swapping spit with an inanimate object to pay attention to L, but he was gauging the older male's reaction and he saw L's eyes widen. It was all the initiative he needed.

Raito, who had previously been alternating between kissing and frenching, pressed both hands on the glass, spreading them far apart, and obscenely licked the surface.

The detective froze. His wide, charcoal eyes widened even more as his stomach did a flip and his thumb never quite made it to his mouth. The sexual tension that had been building up between them over the past few weeks grew substantially and both of them felt the room grow warmer.

Raito smirked, despite this, and continued to run his tongue along the cool surface with a not-so-innocent suggestion and L couldn't find it in him to break his stare. His body temperature seemed to increase and an aroused flush grew on his cheeks, but he still could not look away.

If L had known that this was going to turn sexual, he wouldn't have challenged the younger boy. He was honestly just curious at how Raito was going to get out of the situation. But that didn't deter the uncomfortable heat growing in his groin. He knew that he shouldn't be turned on by the spectacle. He knew that he shouldn't be imagining Raito's tongue, that so lewdly traced circles in the glass, wrapped around his head and gliding up his penis. And looking at that taut ass only made him more rigid, to the point where his swollen cock was becoming painful.

And Raito knew that he shouldn't be getting a small thrill out of L watching him and liking it. He was already a little aroused himself just knowing that it was him that caused such a reaction in the emotionless L. The detective's gaze was still burning down his back and it only made Raito want to continue.

Fully getting into it (it probably was no longer an act), Raito placed his hands above his head on the mirror and pressed his bare torso against the cold glass. His dusty pink nipples hardened immediately and his throaty gasp seemed to echo throughout the room.

God, he _was _enjoying it!

L's mouth suddenly went dry and, without even realizing it, his hand moved down and cupped the large tent in the sweatpants he wore to bed.

That action alone made the heat that had been building up in Raito's groin grow tenfold, and made his ego swell. He couldn't believe that he had elicited such a reaction from the detective and the look that was currently being directed at him could have melted iron.

Too busy eyeing L, Raito didn't notice that his hips were inching towards the mirror until his crotch pressed against it. He could feel the coolness of the mirror through the thin material of his pajama bottoms and let out a hiss. The mirror felt maddening against his growing erection.

The tension snapped almost visibly in the air and L couldn't take it any longer. He got up and Raito froze as the detective stalked up behind him.

Raito meant to joke around, to brag about how he proved L wrong or anything to break the tense, sexual atmosphere, but his mouth wouldn't work when L stood directly behind him. A shiver jolted through him when L's hands slid around his hips and he gasped when L cupped the erection forming in his pants.

Raito bit his tongue to prevent anymore embarrassing sounds from rolling out when L's hand fully gripped his cock and stroked him slowly, far too slowly, through the his pajama pants. The old male's breath was hot against the back of his bare neck.

"Raito-kun," L's voice purred in his ear, sending another tingle down the suspect's spine. The detective's lips twisted into a smirk.

"…is not wearing underwear."

And Raito's cheeks flushed, partially because it was true, and partially because L seemed to be using it to his full advantage. The detective's hand slipped from his cock and slid lower until he was purposefully cupping the teen's balls. Raito couldn't stop the shameless groan he made (because god, he loved to be touched there) as L's hand teased his testicles. The detective rolled them like a pair of die between his fingers, rubbing the smooth, silken material against them. Raito unconsciously leaned into the detective's fondling, much to his mortification.

L seemed pleased at this and ran his tongue along the side of the boy's neck.

"Is Raito-kun enjoying this?" L's voice taunted.

Raito wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of answering back, but when the detective's hand, while the other was still rubbing the silk against his balls, pulled down Raito's pajama pants and caressed his drooping head, the groan he made was all the answer L needed.

Raito closed his eyes with embarrassment (not pleasure) unable to believe everything that was happening. He shouldn't have been getting so much pleasure from L's long fingers as they wrapped around his manhood and rubbed him far too slowly to get anything done. He shouldn't have been enjoying the detective sucking along his neck, making ministrations with his hot tongue. And Raito definitely shouldn't have been so turned on by feeling L's sizable erection press and rub against his crack. In fact, Raito was fully erect and dripping his essence over the detective's hand.

"I have a favor to ask of Raito-kun."

The suspect was about to make a sarcastic remark, but was cut off when L's hand pulled lightly on his testicles, which had drawn up to his body with pleasure and resumed rolling them.

"A-ah…" Raito swallowed and tried to get his voice back. "Y-yes?"

He cursed himself for stuttering.

"As I'm sure Raito-kun can feel, I am quite aroused at the moment," To indicate this, L rubbed himself against the teen's backside again, "and I would like to obtain release. Will Raito-kun accompany me to our bed?"

Raito tried to give L an incredulous look over his shoulder; he couldn't believe L was asking. The detective had Raito's dick in his hand; did he honestly think that the suspect was going to say no?

"Sure," he gasped out eventually.

All too soon, L's hand left his manhood and, in the quickest way Raito had ever seen him move, he made his way to their bed, opened up a nightstand drawer. He pulled out a tube (_Why does he have lubricant? _Raito thought irritably) at the same time he called out, "Hurry up Raito-kun, we haven't got all day."

Raito frowned, but realized that if they didn't get whatever they were about to do out of the way, neither of them would get much sleep that night. As the teenager approached the bed, his uncertainty about the situation began to grow. He had honestly never done anything like that before, aside from masturbation, especially not with another guy. And from the way that L was eyeing him from the bed and the way his erection threatened to burst through the seams of his sweatpants, Raito could tell L expected him to go all the way. The teen had a general knowledge about how two guys had sex, but it didn't help him feel more comfortable about the situation and he hoped that L didn't expect him to be submissive, a thought he vocalized.

"I'm not going to be on the bottom," he proclaimed as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Raito turned around to see the detective's expression, which was a pout, as L crept up behind him and put his hands on the teenager's hips.

"Very well, I will not force Raito-kun." Raito was smug, but something felt off about how L had given in to him so easily. Normally, L would do anything to assert his dominance and win against the suspect, but Raito didn't ponder it for long, because soon the detective gripped his chin and practically assaulted his lips.

The kiss was awkward at first, but after the general shock wore away, Raito kissed back, equally determined to be dominate. The detective's mouth was unsurprisingly sweet and Raito crawled up on the bed to give himself better leverage against L's lips.  
Frantically, they both sat up on their knees and were soon a tangle of hands and lips, with little space on each of their bodies left untouched. Their tongues battled over the other, hot and slick and their hips connected and ground against each other, creating an incredible friction between their arousal. Raito was quickly losing control.

L's lips left his mouth and pressed against the teen's neck. Raito suppressed a shudder as the detective dragged his tongue across his skin. The teen dug his fingers through L's wild mane of hair as L turned the licking into soft bites and directed them across his shoulder blade.  
Raito let his eyes shut as L maneuvered around him to press his lips to the back of his neck. The teen arched forward as the detective gripped his hips and began to kiss downward along his back. The feather light touches sent tingles down Raito's body as L's tongue gently traced the grooves in his spine.

Something in Raito's mind told him that the situation was turning into something dangerous, but he ignored the thought in trade of the pleasure he was feeling and barely noticed when L slipped down his pajama pants. Only when L stooped behind him, did his brain fully access the position.

"Ryuuzaki!" He hissed, cursing his naivety.

But instead of a response from L, he felt the detective's fingers press and rub against the sensitive spot between his testicles and anus. His dick, which had previously been starting to soften, straightened up at the touch. L's hand left the area and seemed to fiddle with something as he knelt down. His tongue was at the area he was previously teasing.

Raito's sepia eyes widened at the contact (he obviously never expected a tongue to be _there_) as he tried to squirm away from the feeling, but one of L's hands on his hips held him in place while the other kneaded between his butt cheeks until it found the hidden ring of puckered flesh.  
L smiled wickedly and dragged his tongue upward until it was purposefully swirling against Raito's tiny hole.

"R-Ryuuzaki!" Raito tried to escape again, it felt so wrong, but both of L's hands on his hips held him firmly still. And then L did it. His tongue pressed trough the ring of taut muscles and the younger male could feel his entire face heat up. He fought more to get the detective away, but the attempts were half-hearted if the boy's gasps were anything to go by.

Raito couldn't believe that L's tongue, swirling and licking inside of his tight body was able to feel that good. The muscle blazed a hot trail as it thrusted in and out of him and twisted at odd angles. At least some of the embarrassment could be taken off due to the fact that he had just showered.

The teen rocked his hips backwards, trying to get more penetration from L's wicked tongue, but it wasn't enough. As the muscle dipped into him and L licked at his sweetness, it was barely an inch deep. As much as Raito didn't want to admit it, he needed more. The steamy, wet muscle felt delicious inside of him, but it lacked the fullness and sensation that Raito felt he needed. Even as he gripped his erection and spread his precum of his leaking head, a burning thought in his mind told him that he wanted more.

L must have sensed this because in one, swift motion, the detective's tongue was replaced with a long, well-lubricated finger. Raito's gasp was needy then as the finger buried itself, knuckle deep, within the silken, hot walls of the his anus. As this occurred, Raito couldn't help but to think that being on the bottom may have its perks.

L's finger twisted around in the teen, as did his tongue, but that time it brushed against something that set off fireworks within him. Raito's entire body went slack as a current jolted through him and his toes curled with pleasure.

"Aaah…" he said by way of a breathy moan and behind him, L smiled. He had found Raito's prostate.

With one finger still keeping pressure on the teen's sweet spot, L slid another in and scissored between the tight muscles. Watching the teen writhe and moan against his fingers only made L realize that he had to hurry up. He had never thought that he could last as long as he did without stimulation, but he needed it badly. His erection was threatening to burst from his skin, and there was already a damp stain on his sweatpants from the precum that had leaked through.

"Raito-kun should look up."

The suspect did and found himself unexpectantly staring into the reflection of his own flushed face. He had forgotten that the mirror was there.  
L used the distraction to slip a third finger into the suspect, who cringed at the feeling. It wasn't completely painful, but not entirely comfortable either. All three of L's fingers stretched him out as far as possible.

Raito winced as the fingers left his entrance and his sepia eyes widened when he saw through the mirror L slide down his sweatpants. The detective's erection slapped against his stomach as soon as it was freed, leaving a stain of precum on his shirt and leaving Raito gawking at the sheer size of it.

_Where does he_ hide _that thing?_

The teen had long guessed that the detective was well endowed, but he couldn't have foreseen the full monstrous size and it was a bit apprehensive. He was, after all, still a virgin. L caught the look that was being sent at his penis and guessed what the auburn-haired teen was thinking.

"I do not intend to hurt Raito-kun," L's voice was unusually strained. He picked up the lube and began to lather it liberally onto his erection, mixing it with his precum.

"But if he does not relax, he will hurt both of us."

Raito tried to relax, but it was hard, sensing L's manhood so close to his entrance. He braced himself when the bulbous glands of the detective's smaller head pressed against his tiny, puckered hole. L gripped Raito's hips and slowly moved in with a groan.

Raito squeezed his eyes shut, unable to tell what was more overwhelming, the pain or the pleasure.

"_F-fuck…_"

The detective was so _big._ It felt like the combination of L's length and girth was going to split him in two.

L, on the other had, was having a completely euphoric experience. He relished in the teen's incredibly hot body. It was so tight, it was almost sucking him in. His fingertips dug into Raito's hips and would probably leave bruises in the morning. The boy's body felt too good.

Raito's pain was starting to subside into mostly pleasure and as he looked up at the mirror again, he was startled by the image.  
While Raito himself didn't look remotely composed, it was really L that surprised him. The normally stoic detective's expression was twisted into one of pure ecstasy. His pallid skin was flush deeply and his full, pink lips were hung open in a pant. Raito never thought that the detective could look so beautifully. His fingers trembled around Raito's waist.

"I think…I'm ready…" The teen managed to say when the pain had mostly subsided. L nodded wordlessly and slowly pulled out before slamming back in.

"God…!" Raito shrieked, clenching his eyes shut. L repeated the action and somehow, the pain intensified the pleasure. His hands balled into fists around the bed sheets as a steady, harsh rhythm was built up. Raito could barely contain the noises emitting from the mouth as L rammed into him, deeply, with long, hard thrusts.

The pain eventually disappeared all together and Raito found himself at a loss as what to do with the immense pleasure he was feeling. They continued at that pace for awhile, with L breathing harshly behind him and Raito trying to contain his moans. The teen's knuckles were turning white, they were gripping the sheet so tightly. It was intense, both of them never thought that the act could cause so much pleasure for them.

And then L slammed into a particular bundle of nerves that made the hair on Raito's body stand up as a pleasurable current shot through him.

"Aah-!"

The detective grunted (he was so breathless, he could barely speak) as a confirmation that he should do that again and thrusted against the teen's prostate. The reaction was similar; Raito spasmed, but looked up and found himself, once again, unexpectantly looking into his reflection.

His reflection's cheeks were flushed, his whole body was sweaty and his hair was a mess and Raito couldn't help but to find his image attractive. What was more attractive, though, was L slamming in behind him. Raito only wished that L had removed more of his clothing because all he got was a teasing glimpse of the detective's smooth hips and upper thighs, but the thought disappeared as soon as it came to his mind, due to L still torturing him with the constant impact on his prostate. He wouldn't last much longer.

As though sensing this, L sped up his thrusting and wrapped his hand around Raito's hardness.

"Uhn…R-Ryuuzaki...no…!" He choked out, overcome by all of the pleasure that was coursing through him. L didn't listen and without warning, Raito came over the detective's hand and practically collapsed on the bed, exhausted. L continued for a little while longer until he eventually came with a groan, filling the younger male's anus with his semen (Raito couldn't help but to grimace at the feeling). He winced as L pulled out of him and frowned in annoyance when the older male settled to lay on top of him.

They both lay in quiet, their heavy breaths filling the room. They were both sweaty and Raito realized with a mental groan that he would have to take another shower. Great.

"Five percent, Raito-kun." L mumbled into his back and the suspect was about to get angry, but then he realized that the number was lower than it was previously.

"What changed?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Kira would have tried harder to be on top."


End file.
